Marine vessels often include a plurality of engines, such as a port engine and a starboard engine, for example. Such vessels also include a transmission associated with each engine (i.e., a port transmission and starboard transmission). An engine/transmission pair is commonly known as a “power train.” Such vessels typically include a plurality of control mechanisms, such as control arms or levers, via which an operator of the vessel can control the several power trains. It is common for a separate control arm to be provided for each power train. Thus, the operator of such a vessel can control the throttle of a selected engine and the shift position of the transmission associated with that engine via an associated control mechanism.
Under certain circumstances, an operator might wish to control each of a plurality of power trains individually (so that the operator can quickly turn the vessel about, for example). Under other circumstances, however, the operator might wish to synchronize control of the power trains, that is, to keep both engines at the same throttle and both transmissions at the same shift position.
To accomplish this synchronized control, the operator is often forced to try to synchronize the control mechanisms manually, that is, to try to keep both control levers in the same location relative to one another with the expectation that the engines and transmissions will, therefore, be synchronized. As this approach is cumbersome and inherently inaccurate, systems and methods have been developed previously to enable an operator to control the throttle of a plurality of engines using a single lever. Such systems typically couple a single, master control lever to a plurality of engines, so that when the operator varies the position of the master control lever, the throttle of each of the plurality of engines varies accordingly.
Such systems usually do not also provide synchronized control of the transmissions, however, and usually disengage when the operator returns the control lever to the neutral position. Additionally, the inventors know of no system whereby a operator of a marine vessel can control both throttle and shift position for each of a plurality of power trains from a single control lever. It would be advantageous to operators and manufacturers of marine vessels, therefore, if there were provided systems and methods for controlling a plurality of power trains via a single control lever.
It is well known that engine parts and other parts of a marine vessel's control system wear due to ordinary use or misuse. It is also well known that, as these parts wear out, the responsiveness and sensitivity of the system degrades such that, over time, the operator will sense a change in system performance. To minimize the effects of such degradation, it would be advantageous to operators of such systems if the systems were automatically tune, in a manner transparent to the operator, so that the changes in system performance due to degradation of system components would be less noticeable.
Though some marine vessels have more than one control station, only one control station can control the operation of the vessel at any given time. Therefore, such vessels typically provide a capability that enables the operator of the vessel to transfer control from one station to another. Sometimes, however, the control transfer process can be initiated without the operator's knowledge or consent. For example, children playing with a control station that is not currently in control of the vessel might inadvertently transfer control to that control station without the operator's knowledge. Obviously, such an unauthorized transfer of control could be dangerous. It would be advantageous, therefore, if systems and methods were provided to prevent such unauthorized transfers of control between control stations.
A control lever typically permits a range of throttle from full forward, through neutral, to full reverse. As the operator moves the control lever through its operational range, the throttle varies accordingly. Sometimes, however, such as when the operator is docking the vessel, the operator would like more sensitivity from the control handle. That is, the operator would like to be able to move the control lever a greater distance without increasing the throttle. Moreover, different operators prefer different sensitivities under such circumstances. It would be advantageous, therefore, if systems and methods were provided whereby an operator could dynamically program the vessel's control system so that the control lever's operating range could be varied from a first range of throttle to a second, user-defined range of throttle for the same operating range of the control lever.
Typically, a marine vessel includes the capability for the operator to throttle the engine at a predefined forward idle speed and a reverse idle speed (generically, a gear idle speed). That is, for each of the one or more engines that the vessel includes, the throttle is set to a predefined throttle value whenever the control handle is moved into a predefined gear idle position. Under certain circumstances, however, an operator might wish to vary the gear throttle speed, that is, to operate the vessel at an alternate gear idle throttle speed. Moreover, different operators might wish to use different alternate gear throttle speeds. It would be advantageous, therefore, if systems and methods were provided that enable an operator to program alternate, user-selectable gear idle throttle values.